Peppermint
by Sue's return
Summary: Quand c'est Harry le boss et qu'il ordonne quelque chose d'inattendu à Draco, ça fait des étincelles ! UA
1. Chapter 1

Voilà voilà, j'essaye en ce moment de finir la fic que j'avais attaqué il y a des années mais j'ai pas énormément d'inspiration. Par contre, j'ai des idées pour d'autres histoires qui viennent alors je me lance ! C'est un UA, et je pense que je n'ai pas trop respecté les caractères des personnages principaux... j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!

* * *

**Draco**

'' Bip bip bip biiiip ''

J'emmerge difficilement, il est quand même 5h30 du matin, oui du matin... Mon patron est un tyran, il me colle exprès des réunions tôt le matin puisqu'il sait pertinement que j'ai 1h15 de transport pour venir au bureau. Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit, moi, le fils de la célèbre et richissime famille Malfoy.

Sauf que riches nous l'étions à la belle époque : la crise ne nous a pas épargné. Les actions de l'entreprise de père ont baissé pour ne plus valoir un sou. Les actionnaires ont eu la fabuleuse idée de revendre toutes leurs parts à la même personne, Finn Greent. Il a finit de nous enfoncer en prennant le contrôle total de la boîte, mon père devenant un simple petit gérant de ce qui avait été transmis de génération en génération. Greent a eu vite fait de le virer, histoire d'achever père. Heureusement, notre patrimoine ne se limitait pas à cette entreprise, la douzaine de manoirs nous a permit de vivre pendant quelques années comme si nous étions encore fortunés.

J'étais gamin, mais je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Père et mère se disputaient sans cesse, on n'allait plus en France aux vacances scolaires et les jardinniers se faisaient de moins en moins présents. Puis un beau jour, on a finit par habiter une jolie petite maison pavillonaire aux alentours d'Oxford. Vous me direz qu'il y a pire comme fin, mais ce fut un choc pour nous, des aristos purs et durs !

Le reste de la famille n'en menait pas large non plus, nous étions ceux qui les soutennaient financièrement, et notre chute a entraîné la leur, l'effet domino. Tout ceci a mis un sacré bazard, les uns accusant les autres, c'est une période assez sombre où je concluais que rien n'était pire que la famille. Mes parents n'avaient jamais été très démonstratifs ou affectueux, mon père obsédé par l'argent et ma mère par les soirées mondaines. Et voilà que maintenant, les oncles et tantes se ramenaient pour nous accuser d'être la cause de leur perte, finnancière seulement encore une fois.

L'ironie du sort a voulu que ce soit ce chaos qui engendre la chose la chose la plus précieuse que je n'ai jamais eu. L'argent ayant disparu, restait alors les personnes sans avidité. C'est avec toutes ces confrontations qui ont suivi les pertes d'argent que notre famille s'est réellement formée. Qui aurait cru que nous pourrions finalement nous serrer les coudes pour remonter ? Certainement pas moi...

Sans être redevennu riches, nous subvenons maintenant largement à nos besoins. J'ai même pu faire mes études à Cambridge avec le soutien de tante Bella. Dans cette faillite nous avons gagné un réel trésor : une famille unie.

'' Bip bip bip ''

Hé merde ! Perdu dans mes pensées j'ai somnolé, mon réveil a miraculeusement ressonné mais j'ai une demie heure de retard. Il va me tuer ! Je travaille pour le magazine Peppermint, à Londres, et mon boss c'est Potter. Voilà, ça résume bien le pourquoi du comment je vais me faire trucider aujourd'hui même : mon boss, c'est Potter.

J'enfile une chemise blanche mal repassée, un jean noir, je mets mes chaussure -et sans chausettes qui plus est- puis je file dehors. Et je rerentre dans l'appartement pour chercher ces pu***** de clefs pendant 10 minutes. Je pars ensuite pour 1h de métro et 15minute de marche à pieds, j'habite assez loin du centre puisque les loyers y sont innabordables.

J'arrive enfin au bureau essouflé, et là pas manque, je tombe sur le tyran !

* * *

**Harry**

Je tourne en rond, je lui avais pourtant dis 7h15 pétantes! Je suis surment trop clèment avec cet enfoi** de Malfoy! Heureusement qu'il est un des meilleures rédacteurs que j'ai vu sinon ça serrait la porte pour lui.

Ce matin c'est THE rendez-vous avec les vrais patrons du magazine. Ils viennent de temps en temps contrôler ce qu'il se passe, mais pour le coup j'ai trouvé leur message m'avertissant de leur venue _très_ froid. Il me faut donc absolument Malfoy, c'est le roi pour s'en tirer à merveille dans les plans foireux, sa famille a même réussit à remonter la pente. Il me le faut MAINTENANT !

Et qu'est ce que je vois arrivé en courrant absolument mal coiffé et débraillé ? Je vais le tuer !

" MALFOY ! Il est 8h ! T'as trois quart d'heures de retard et en plus tu oses te pointer dans cet état ! ''

Il s'arrête devant moi, met ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle et me dit :

" Dé-désolé ! "

Je le regarde se redresser, il fait presque une tête de plus que moi et ça a le don de m'énerver encore plus.

" C'est la réunion avec les grands patrons dans un quart d'heure, va te rendre présentable et montre enfin que tu sers à quelque chose ici ! ''

Je suis ignoble, mais c'est comme ça qu'il donne le meilleur de lui. Et puis, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'exprimerais une once de gentillesse pour lui. Il revient dix minutes après, alors que j'en suis à mon treizième café. Au même moment, je vois trois silhouettes au fond du couloir, arriver côtes à côtes. Je me croirais dans un film.. Ils ont pas l'air commodes et il y en a un de plus que d'habitude : ça sent très mauvais !

* * *

Alors ? On ne sait pas grand chose sur Harry pour le moment mais des choses s'expliqueront plus tard.. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Trois reviews et quelques Alert, c'est une bonne suprise ! Je tiens quand même à préciser que la fic est inspirée d'un film que j'ai vu à la télévision il y a peu de temps.

**Réponses aux reviews**

_Darkmoonlady_ : Merci de ta review, tes encouragements comptent pour la motivation ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

_Mel :_ Haha, et c'est bien fait exprès de garder le suspens ! Par contre j'essairais de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs au fur et à mesure.

_Naixy :_ Oui les fautes j'en corrige certaines, mais je les vois pas toutes... et je comprends ta gêne, j'aime pas bien lire des fics avec des fautes trop souvent ! Je vais essayer de corriger tout ça.

_Eden : _C'est exactement ça, et c'est ce que je précise au début de ce chapitre. Je le publie une deuxième fois car les commentaires (dont le fait que ce soit une reprise) et les réponses aux reviews n'apparaissaient pas, ce que j'avais rajouté n'avait pas été sauvegardé !

_Ewi : _Oui oui, la proposition ! J'ai trouvé l'idée du film mignone, alors je vais essayer d'adapter ça. Je pense que ça va continuer à suivre le film les 2/3 prochains chapitres mais ensuite je vais essayer de changer tout ça, ça ne serrait pas très palpitant pour moi non plus !

Allez bonnes lectures mes petiiiits ! :) Et n'hésitez pas pour les commentaires, positifs comme négatifs !

Et si quelqu'un a le courage de bien vouloir corriger mes fautes, qu'il me le dise !

* * *

**Draco**

Je file aux toilettes me passer un coup d'eau sur la figure et je prends une grande inspiration. Il faut que j'assure, j'en ai trop bavé pour en arriver là. Potter, bien que totalement ingrat, est un bourreau de travail et il n'épargne pas les gens qui travaillent pour lui. Il est toujours en mouvement, ses télèphones sonnent sans arrêt et il est prêt à tout pour réussir dans sa carrière professionnelle. Il est d'ailleurs passé du statut de simple agent d'accueil à numéro 1 du magazine. C'est un réel self made man, et pour ça je le respecte complètement.

Sauf que voilà, c'est bien sa seule qualité ! Il est ignoble, les assistants ne tiennent pas longtemps avec lui. Il les fait pleurer, déprimer, hurler... et j'en passe. Il vous pousse à bout jusqu'à ce que ça soit la goutte d'eau qui fasse déborder le vase. La charge de travail et le temps impartit ne sont absolument pas compatibles en général et la seule solution pour rester c'est un moral d'acier et l'abandon de toute vie sociale. Enfin, la première année, ensuite il devient plus ''gentil''.

Inutile de vous expliquer qu'au bureau tout le monde le craint. Pour ce qui est de plus personnel, je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui. Il a 26ans, comme moi, et il est d'origine Italienne. Je crois qu'il est né en Italie et qu'il y a vécu plus jeune. Il est orphelin et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'autres membres de sa famille. Je me demande comment il peut vivre sans... Il fréquente tout même Granger, une avocate assez cotée à Londres. Je vous direz qu'apart ça, je ne sais pas grand chose d'autre sur lui. Ha, il prend toujours le grand cholocat chaud goût caramel et deux cookies à la noix de pécan le matin. Voilà à quoi se résume Potter.

Je vais pour le rejoindre, essayant de rester calme. Je ne sais pas ce que les trois armoires à glace dans le bureau lui veulent mais ils ne parraissent pas bien souriants.. Il semble encore plus petit face à eux, et j'avoue que même moi je paraitrais presque gringalet. Mais presque hein, parce que je suis plutot bien fait comme mec !

* * *

**Harry**

Malfoy arrive enfin, je me sens moins menacé face à ces trois géants. Je les invite à s'assoir et leur demande si ils veulent boire quelque chose. Ma proposition est froidement rejetée. Là, ça sent vraiment mauvais !

" Monsieur Potter, je vous prèsente Monsieur Raban notre consiller juridique. " dit le grand patron, Monsieur Grandil, en désignant le plus grand d'eux.

'' Enchanté. " je réponds avec un léger signe de tête.

Raban se racle la gorge et attaque :

'' Hmm, Monsieur Potter vous êtes Italien n'est ce pas ? ''

'' Hé bien oui, en effet. '' Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela.

'' Et cela fait plusieurs années que vous demandez un Visa pour vivre et résider en France. ''

Je hoche la tête, je le sens de plus en plus mal.

'' Votre Visa a été refusé, vous devez donc quitter le pays pendant au moins un an pour faire une nouvelle demande. ''

BAM. J'ouvre de grands yeux. Je regarde Malfoy qui semble ahuri. Moi ? Viré d'Angleterre ? Non mais ça va pas ! Je souffle un grand coup pour rester calme alors que mon cerveau est en ébulition.

'' Puis je savoir ce qui a causé ce refus ? ''

'' Il semblerait que tout ne soit pas clair dans votre passé en Italie. Et puis, nous n'avons absolument pas besoin de nous justifier, c'est ainsi. ''

'' Hum... '' Je suis complètement désorienté. '' Hé bien je travaillerais de Venise, nous ferrons régulièrement des visios conférences et ... ''

'' Vous n'avez pas bien compris, vous êtes donc viré ! '' me coupe Grandil.

NON ! Ja-mais ! J'ai tout fait pour cette boîte et ce n'est pas maintenant que tout roule qu'ils vont se débarrasser de moi ! Je ne me ferrais pas expulser d'Angleterre, ni de Peppermint !

'' Et qui prendrais sa place ? ''

Malfoy quel vautour ! Tu me le pairas !

'' Charles Gotham. ''

Pardi son gendre, du piston et rien d'autre ! Ils rêvent en couleur, j'ai la peau dure. J'ai le cerveau qui turbine à fond et je baisse la tête pour me concentrer.

'' En fait j'ai ... quelque chose à vous apprendre. '' Dis je en prennant mon temps. Je tente le tout pour le tout, on dit que plus c'est gros mieux ça passe : c'est le moment de vérifer cette thèse ! Je regarde vers Malfoy en essayant de prendre un air mièvre, je suis un plutôt bon acteur. Je lui prends violement la main pour qu'il ne se dégage pas et j'annonce de but en blanc :

'' Nous allons nous marier avec Draco ! "

Et tac, j'obtiens indéniablement la nationalité par le mariage : impossible de me virer. J'avoue, j'ai une imagination débordante et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé. Il faut maintenant que Malfoy se montre intelligent, c'est pas gagné... Il me regarde mi figé mi terrorisé.

'' Pardon ? '' demande Grandil.

'' Oui, cela va bientot faire 4ans que nous travaillons ensembles et les longues soirées à finir de peaufiner les articles tous les deux ont abouties à... notre couple. '' Mon dieu que ça fait bizzard de dire ça. Je regarde Malfoy avec un air équivoque pour qu'il acquiesse.

'' Hé bien oui, oui. ''

'' Et vous allez vous... Marier ? '' demande Raban soupçonneux.

'' Oui tout à fait ! Cela fait 9 mois que nous nous fréquentons et Draco a fait sa demande Jeudi dernier ! '' Dis je en regardant Malfoy avec un grand sourire et en me serrant contre lui. Il est tout raide ( sans mauvais jeu de mots bien sûr ) et mal à l'aise.

" Oui, oui, c'est ça. "

Super comédien Malfoy, il pourra songer à prendre des cours !

* * *

**Draco**

Je rêve. Non, je cauchemarde en fait ! Potter, moi, mariage. Il est fou ! Tout ça pour garder sa place. En fait ça ne m'étonne pas tant de lui... Mais je suis dans la mer** ! Epouser Potter, ho mon dieu ! Jamais !

Encore choqué, je vois les trois hommes et Potter vaguement parler, puis ils partent. Je me retrouve alors seul avec Potter dans le bureau.

Ça va chier des bulles !

* * *

Alors je vous préviens que je ne sais pas du tout comment fonctionne l'attribution on non des Visas en Angleterre, j'ai arrangé tout ça à ma sauce pour que ça colle dans la fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut salut ! Je suis désolée du retard, je pensais publier plus tot mais je cumule deux petits boulots alors ça a pas été simple.

**Réponses aux reviews**

_Darkmoonlady_ : Merci! Tu vas voir dans le chapitre, mon Draco est plutot une crème, pour le moment en tout cas ! ^^

_Brigitte 26 :_ C'est sûr qu'Harry n'est pas des plus agréable mais il a ses raisons, et puis ça pimente l'histoire ! bisoux

_Manoir malfoy :_ Oui, gonflé le Harry ! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause.. ;)

_Neko-Cook : _Contente que ça plaise, voilà la suite !

Allez bonne lectures les ptiots ! Et je réitère, si quelqu'un veut corriger... qu'il ne se fasse pas prier !

* * *

**Harry**

Aïe. Je crois que Malfoy n'a pas apprécié du tout que je lui demande un tel service. Enfin, maintenant qu'il a accepté, c'est trop tard pour reculer.

" Est ce que vous êtes sérieux ? "

" Tout à fait Malfoy, notre mariage durera quelques mois, avant qu'on se rende mutuellement compte que nos sentiments, si forts au départ, n'ont pas pu combler la diffèrence de nos caractères, ça vous va ? "

" Non ! Non ça ne me va pas ! C'est complètement tordu, personne ne va y croire, et je ne suis même pas gay ! ''

'' Là n'est pas le plus important Malfoy, vous tenez à perdre votre emploi peut être ? ''

'' Non, mais je ne suis pas prêt à me marier avec vous pour le garder. ''

Bon là c'est problèmatique, très même.

'' Et avec un gros chèque en plus ? ''

Je sais qu'il ne croule pas sous l'or, je joue ma dernière carte.

'' On ne m'achète pas Potter ! '' Crit-il férocement.

Il apprécie encore moins. En plus d'être renvoyé directement en Italie je risque aussi d'avoir un oeuil au beurre noir.

'' Et que diriez-vous si je m'engage à racheter les parts de votre ancienne entreprise familiale puis à vous les léguer ? On le stipule au moment du divorce, rien de plus facile, et vous regagner l'honneur de la famille. ''

* * *

**Draco**

Ho le con! Je sais que sans notre faillite je n'aurais pas gagné cette superbe famille. Mais je sais aussi que père et mère rêveraient de retrouver leur entreprise et leurs statuts. Ce chantage est horrible; j'ai envie que mes parents soient fiers mais pour cela je vais devoir passer quelques moi en enfer. Le jeu en vaut-il la chandelle ?

" Je vous dit ça demain, même heure. '' Je lui réponds en lui passant devant le nez.

Je rentre chez moi et je me pose dans le canapé. Quelle journée! Enfin, c'était simplement une matinée mais une demande en mariage de son patron vous boulverses suffisament pour ne plus vraiment avoir la notion du temps. Qu'est ce que je vais lui répondre à cet enfoiré ?

Récuperer l'entreprise de mes parents, il faut dire qu'il a su taper où il le fallait. Mais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on achète ! Enfin, normalement... J'ai quand même l'impression d'oublier quelque chose...

Pansy! Pansy Parkinson, ma copine du moment, rien de très sérieux tout du moins de mon côté. Elle est plutot du genre folle dingue amoureuse. Elle me tournait autour depuis un moment et j'ai finis par céder. Il faut dire que bien qu'un peu collante, elle est très jolie et sympathique. Comment est-ce-que je vais me débrouiller ? Malheur de malheur, Potter m'a encore foutu dans la mouise ! Je décide d'appeller Blaise, mon meilleur ami, pour avoir un peu de soutien. Le connaissant il va surtout rigoler de ma situation, mais il faut absolument qu'il m'aide pour Pansy.

...

Je vais ouvrir à Blaise les épaules voutées et le regard desespéré.

" Mais c'est la grande forme Drake ! " crie-t-il en me mettant une grande claque dans le dos. Voilà, c'est toute la délicatesse de Zabini! " Alors, que se passe-t-il de trépidant pour que tu m'appelles en urgence ? "

" Potter veut qu'on se marie. "

Jolie quinte de toux, suivie d'un '' Tu déconnes là ? T'as fumé quoi ? "

Je lui explique rapidement la situation mais il a du mal à tout assimiler.

" Ce mec est taré ! Il sait au moins ce que vous aller encourrir pour un mariage blanc ? "

" Parce que toi tu le sais peut-être ? Puis il a Granger, elle arriverait bien à le sortir de n'importe quel pétrin... '' Je lui réponds, plus si choqué que ça, puis je rajoute perplexe : " Attends là t'es en train de supposer que je vais accepter son chantage ? "

" Bien sûr ! Si tu avais voulu quelqu'un qui te dise d'être raisonnable tu ne m'aurais pas appelé moi! Puis vois le bon côté des chose, ton futur mari est franchement gaulé... J'ai toujours rêvé de me le faire je crois, voir le mec frigide se tranformer en ... "

" STOP ! Je veux pas du tout en savoir plus, j'en sais même déjà trop ! Et je t'interdit de parler de la sorte de mon futur mari et actuel patron. "

" Tu vois, tu vas accepter! Hésite pas à m'inviter dans le lit conjugal hein... "

Irrécupérable !

* * *

**Harry**

Je stresse, je ne veux pas retourner en Italie. C'est hors de question, je suis très bien ici! Et mon avenir dépends de... Malfoy, mon employé à qui j'ai fait vivre un enfer pendant quelques mois ! Dans le mille Harry ! Si encore il était gay, j'aurais pu avoir des arguments en ma faveur, mais là je suis à sec. Il est 9h, j'ai encore bu trop de café et j'attends impatiement sa venue.

10 minutes plus tard je vois sa silhouette se découper au fond du couloir. Je me met à prier fort, Malfoy ne m'abandonne pas!

'' Bonjour " dis-je, la voix un peu rauque.

" C'est d'accord "

Ouf ! Enfin, c'est direct et du coup ça me destabilise, mais qu'est ce que ça me soulage ! Pour une fois je laisse légèrement mes barrières s'abaisser et lui souffle un '' Merci. ''

" Je... J'ai du boulot comme j'ai loupé l'après midi d'hier. "

Et il me laisse là en plan. En même temps c'est pas plus mal, je suis plutot chamboulé là. Il faut que j'ailles me remettre d'aplomb, 3 ou 4 cafés et j'y vois clair normlement.

...

C'est bientot l'heure de quitter les bureaux quand j'arrive enfin à le re croiser. Je lui attrape le bras et fais signe de me suivre. Une fois seuls, j'attaque :

" Il va falloir changer des choses Malfoy... Tu t'en doutes non ? "

Il hoche la tête, d'un air pas bien rassuré.

" Tout d'abord tu vas venir habiter chez moi. "

" Vous et moi ? 24h sur 24h ensembles ? Ca va finir par un meutre cette histoire ! "

" Non, déjà tu ne me vouvois plus, c'est finit ça ! Ensuite je suis bien de ton avis, mais il faudra qu'on fasse... quelques efforts nous dirons. "

" Et en public ? On doit changer aussi je suppose ? "

" Oui, il faut qu'on nous voit ensembles, et même hors du bureau. Il faut vraiment qu'on soit crédible Malfoy ! "

" Alors appelles moi Draco. " me répond il avec un sourir en coin. Une vague de chaud survoleras le Potter, le temps y serra inhabituellement brûlant. Je n'avais jamais vu cette expression sur Malfoy et faut dire que c'est plutot ... Enfin voilà quoi.

" He bien d'accord Draco, prépares tes affaires, tu emmenages demain ! "


End file.
